Problem: Solve for $q$ : $q + 15 = -14$
Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q + 15 &=& -14 \\ \\ {-15} && {-15} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{15 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ q &=& -14 {- 15} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -29$